


Christmas

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Old Writing, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tense night at a party, Duo needs to have a bit of control, and assure himself that his lovers are still his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, circa 2010. Written as a Christmas gift for someone (can't recall who) who wanted their OT3. I didn't even remember writing this until I re-read it!

They all had their days of insecurities. They all had their days when they needed reassurance. They kept their relationship quiet, for Quatre's sake. He didn't need or want the publicity that would have come from such an announcement. They respected his wishes. After all, he was the glue that held them together. The one that translated Trowa's emotions into words, that explained what he meant when he wasn't clear. And he was the one that soothed Duo's wide range of emotions, and helped Trowa decipher what the braided boy meant. All in all, they were three parts of a whole that needed one another. It had been two years since the beginning, and they had long ago mastered one another.

They never really thought about roles. They did what they wanted, when they wanted. No one was a top or a bottom. It just wasn't natural for them to label themselves. But they each had their days when they needed to claim the others. Where they had to prove, even if just to one another that they loved each other, and that they were all real.

For Quatre, it happened on days when things were beyond his control. Mayhem at Winner Enterprises, his sisters hounding him... On those days that he felt everything was happening against him, he had to have Duo and Trowa, and they let him, bending to whatever demands he had, to make him happy and show that he did in fact have control of his life.

For Trowa, it happened when something happened to either of his lovers. An assassination attempt on Quatre, a Preventers mission gone awry... When those happened, he held both of his lovers, taking care of them for what felt like hours, holding and touching them as gently as spun glass. He'd love them to make sure that they were there, still alright and still his.

For Duo, it happened when he was forced to see his lovers with other people. Watching Quatre at random peace parties and forced to dance with dozens of women who all wanted to marry the young CEO, watching Trowa work with other guards to closely watch the young CEO... After that, Duo needed control. He had to take them both, lay claim to them and watch them submit to his urges. He had to affirm that they were his, even if no one knew that they were spoken for.

Tonight, the snow fell thickly from a black night sky. They were safely at home, prepared to enjoy a “Sofew days of peace thanks to the holidays. There had been an elaborate party at WE for... The details weren't important. What was important was that Duo had been forced to watch both of his lovers. Had been subjected to seeing Trowa patrolling the ballroom with other guards, then dancing with various women all while staying close to their blonde prince. And he'd been forced to watch as Quatre had navigated the party as a host, mingling with everyone in attendance, even if it was nothing more than a greeting and a thank you for coming.

Duo's temper and jealously had ran white hot all night. He knew that it was necessary for Quatre to mingle and woo those in attendance, and he and Trowa took their jobs of protecting the young blonde seriously. But he didn't have to like certain aspects of it. His desire to lay claim to the other two was strong, and they had shared a knowing look as they'd filled into the bedroom. Trowa had stood with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against one of the bed posts, watching the long haired brunette with alert eyes. Quatre had stood beside the bed, hands held loosely by his sides, waiting expectantly. 

Oh they knew each other too well. “Strip one another,” he said, his voice rough with desire. He settled himself against one of the dressers, his jacket and tie long gone, pristine white shirt half unbuttoned and tugged from the waist of his pants.

Trowa and Quatre had needed no urging. They had rushed, tearing at their clothes with a desperation they hadn't felt in a long time. They didn't have the patience to bother with buttons, watched them fly off and scatter, revealing skin in rushed patches. Duo stood impassively, watching with an amused smirk on his face. Both naked, they waited, gazes fixed on their third, wondering and waiting for what he would want of them next.

That was what he loved about them. They could cast aside their needs and wants, and just give him what he desired. He told them and they did it, their moans and gasps filling the room, raising the temperature. Quatre was on his back, feet planted on the bed and spread as far as he could make them. Trowa had his face buried just after the blonde's groin, his tongue intent and skillful, licking and caressing, probing Quatre's entrance, relaxing and stretching him, his fingers aiding in the process. Quatre was busy as well, his own mouth and fingers buried between Trowa's cheeks, working him open.

Duo had long ago stripped off his clothes and watched them, his hand curled around his erection, stroking himself with a teasing cadence, his eyes all for the pair on the bed. Their bodies were slick with sweat, flushed with arousal. He was pushing his own limits of control, his cock hard and drooling for his lovers. “Stop. Get the lube. Trowa, you take Quatre.”

The pair on the bed had a hell of a time pulling themselves away when they were ordered to. Quatre let out a whine of frustration as Trowa rolled away from him, taking an extra layer of warmth from him. Trowa shushed him with a look, grabbing the lube from the side of the bed. He slicked his hand with the liquid, applying it to his cock with a rushed touch. He was too afraid to linger, knowing that he would come too easily with such stimulation. There was something about Duo just watching that turned him on more. The excess lube he gently rubbed around Quatre's entrance, slicking him. Satisfied that he wouldn't hurt the blonde, he held himself, using his hips he thrust himself forward, impaling the blonde in a single thrust. 

Quatre howled out his pleasure, his fingers twisting the sheets and mangling them as he fought to come just from the initial penetration. Duo would tell him when he was allowed to come, and not a moment before. The burning pain and pleasure was making him delirious. Trowa's grunts and scrunched face as he fought for control, fought to just thrust away and bring them both to a shattering climax.

“Fuck him Trowa... Take our Quatre,” Duo moaned out, slow steps bringing him closer to the bed. He could touch them if he reached out. But he waited, taking the lube from where it had fallen to the bed. With a gentle touch, he smoothed the slickness over his own arousal, throwing his head back with a moan when flesh met flesh.

For long moments the only sounds were the meeting of flesh, gasps and grunts. Duo watched with wide eyes, enjoying the sight. Quatre clung to Trowa with his legs around the taller brunette's back, his fingers curled into fists around the bedding. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, his eyes closed as he fought down everything. He wouldn't come. He refused to give in and let his body rule him, no matter how good Trowa's thrusts felt.

Trowa was in his own state, his fingers gripping Quatre's hips with enough force to bruise, steadily thrusting in and out with measured movements. He was going to make it last as long as possible. His arousal pulsed in time with his blood, making him want to melt right into Quatre and forget the world around them.

Their lust was reaching a boiling point. He had to act now, or they'd leave him on earth while they found their heaven. Climbing onto the bed behind Trowa, he pushed the taller brunette forward, pressing their chests together. “Kiss him Trowa... Kiss him and keep going. I'm going to enter you,” Duo whispered, sliding his legs apart to get a better angle as he moved ever closer to them.

They kissed, their cries muffled even as Trowa keep fucking, his pace slowing only when he felt the tip of Duo's cock prod at his entrance. He held his breath, keeping his thrusts shallow. Quatre voiced his displeasure at the change of pace, though he knew it had to happen this way. He merely clutched at Trowa, kissing him with tongue and teeth, distracting him even as Duo began his steady press. He paused then pulled out, watching with a sly smirk as Trowa's body flexed and relaxed, tormenting him with an almost knowing look. Satisfied that they were all close to their limits, he slid forward again, stilling Trowa's hips with a hand on his lower back. Duo waited, his patience stretched thin by the entire night, Quatre's pleading, Trowa's body... He was fast approaching the point of no return.

“Shh Quatre. I'm going to move now,” he said, pulling his hips back. Trowa held himself steady, still buried deep inside their blonde. Duo's forward push rocked him inside, making Quatre cry out and clench his muscles around the brunette. Trowa answered with his own cry, blue eyes meeting green as they were rocked and pushed, brought closer and closer to orgasm.

Looking over Trowa's shoulder, Duo met Quatre's gaze, giving him a wide grin. They were all driving one another to places they hadn't been to in what felt like forever. His body was wound so tightly, that he really wasn't going to last long. “Don't you dare come yet Quatre,” he managed to gasp out, keeping his thrusts deep and hard, pleasing Trowa when he hit his sweet spot on every other push in. 

“Come for me Trowa... Fill up Quatre... Let us hear your pleasure,” Duo commanded.

The words were his undoing. With a low grunt, Trowa arched his back, trying to have both sensations at once. In the end, he rubbed himself backwards, the tip of Duo's cock throbbing and caressing his prostate, making him see stars, even as he emptied himself into Quatre. Underneath them, Quatre whined and thrashed his head from side to side, trying to stay afloat through the sensations. His body was on fire, his face dark red with arousal. He was barely hanging on to his sanity it felt like. Trowa gave him a soft kiss and a knowing smirk. It was almost over. With careful movements, he pulled himself from between them, flopping onto the bed in a mass of limbs, his body heavy and sated. Propping himself on an arm, he was content to watch, knowing that his lovers were on the edge. They were waiting on Duo's say-so.

With a predatory grin, Duo slid himself forward, inserting himself between Quatre's spread legs. “Are you ready for me Quatre?” He asked, knowing the redundancy of the question. “Please Duo... Please,” he managed to gasp out. Raising his legs, he gripped the backs of his knees, holding himself up and open, ocean-blue meeting rich violet. Never one to resist an open invitation, he pushed himself into Quatre's willing and stretched body, moaning as he sunk in. Quatre was open and wet, thanks to Trowa's earlier antics. 

He didn't have the patience for slow and steady. They were both too tightly wound to take their time. Holding on to Quatre's body, he began to take him, fucking him like a man possessed. Quatre kept his hold on his legs, unable to do anything but take it and hope that Duo would let them both come. “Trowa,” Duo gasped out. He was so close... Just a few moments more... He watched as Trowa slid back towards them, his mouth moving to suck on Quatre's hardness without being prompted. If they hadn't known better, they'd have assumed that the blonde was being murdered from the scream he let out. He was dying with pleasure, dying with no way to actually stop it.

“Come for us Quatre,” Duo groaned out. As if a switch had been thrown, Quatre let out a strangled cry, his body arching, forcing more of his cock down Trowa's accommodating throat. Trowa took it all in stride, sucking and swallowing every drop that the blonde released. He floated back down from his high, sinking into the bed with a whimper, his body a mass of nerves, giving small twitches. Quatre's orgasm brought out his own, and he fucked the blonde as hard as he could, the clenching of his body finally pulling him over the edge. He cried out, back arched in a painful line as he came, filling Quatre's body with his own release.

After a moment, Duo gently withdrew from Quatre's body, noting the come that seemed to escape from the poor blonde's used body. Flopping on the other side of Quatre, both brunettes cuddled close, their hands petting each other. Slowly, the mood went from sexually charged to content. “Thanks Trowa, Quatre. For putting up with me and my little quirks,” Duo said, giving them both a grin. Quatre chuckled slightly, giving a shake of his head. “It was ever so hard on us Duo. I mean, really.” He was tired now. A long day of last minute preparations, then the party, then his voracious lover on top, it had worn him out. His stamina was still high, but it really had just been a tiring day.

“Love you both,” he said, kissing each of them on the lips, reminding them that it wasn't always about hard or fast, but they had their moments of gentleness, of mindless devotion. They took it gracefully, then the brunettes shared a kiss as well. It wasn't long before they were all asleep in a tangle of long limbs and Duo's hair, under a thick pile of blankets. The snow outside continued to fall, turning the world into a wonderland, ensuring they would have a white Christmas. For the three of them though, they didn't need any of it. They had one another, and that was miracle enough.


End file.
